The Yellow Sweater
by inky2
Summary: A gift from Keisuke plays a pivotal role in Ryousuke's relationship with Kyouichi. (incomplete) YAOI
1. In which Keisuke does some raiding, and ...

**The Yellow Sweater**  
an Initial D fanfic by inky  
  
**Prologue:**  
In which Keisuke does some raiding, and Ryousuke receives a yellow sweater  
---  
  
"Oi, Aniki," Takahashi Keisuke said to his absent brother. "We've got to do something about you. Your clothes are so boring."  
  
Keisuke scratched his bare chest and peered once more into the closet. It seemed hopeless, but there had to be something wearable in it. He pushed aside three navy polo shirts, a navy button-down shirt, and a navy sweater vest to reveal--he couldn't suppress his shudder--two white polo shirts, two white button-down shirts, and a white sports coat.  
  
"Great. What am I going to do?"  
  
This was Tsugumi's fault. Tired of her endless gibes about his sloppiness, he'd cleaned his room.  
  
Well, to be precise, he did not clean it so much as ... consolidate the mess. He'd shoveled all of his dirty clothes into one pile. He would never do such a thing again. This morning, he'd tripped and spilled soda over the entire pile. Now, he was reduced to raiding his brother's closet.  
  
He took a white shirt and sighed.  
  
"Aniki, we need to get you some variety in here."  
  
+ + + + +  
  
  
"Oi, Aniki, I'm coming in."  
  
Ryousuke minimized a window on his computer as Keisuke entered the room.  
  
"Here," Keisuke said.  
  
Ryousuke swiveled his chair around and crossed his legs. Keisuke was holding a paper bag out to him. It looked like it had spent a month or two on the floor of his room. Ryousuke wasn't sure which made him more uneasy, the crumpled, coffee-stained bag or the expectant look on his brother's face. Either way, he wasn't ready to touch it.  
  
"What's in the bag, Keisuke?"  
  
"It's a present." Keisuke dropped it into his lap. "Happy Birthday."  
  
"It's not my--"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just open it already." Keisuke flopped down on the bed and watched him.  
  
The bag was from an auto parts store. Keisuke had sealed it with a piece of electrical tape.  
  
"Nice wrapping paper."  
  
"I used what I had. Now open it, Aniki. Please?"  
  
Ryousuke smiled. He had to open it now. After all, how often did the brat say "please"?  
  
He tore off the tape, reached into the bag, and paused. This was some sort of soft fabric. What was Keisuke up to? He brushed his hand over it again. A sweater--his brother was giving him a sweater? He pulled it from the bag.  
  
"Yellow? A yellow sweater, Keisuke?"  
  
"It's hella soft, isn't it? The sales girl couldn't keep her hands off it. I got her phone number, too, but that's not part of the present."  
  
"Yes, it's cashmere. It's very nice, but..."  
  
_It's yellow. Not as bright as your FD, but..._  
  
"Why yellow?"  
  
"Aniki, all you ever wear is navy and white. You could use a little color. Give the fan girls a thrill, you know?"  
  
"I don't want to give anyone a thrill."  
  
Keisuke jumped up and approached his closet.  
  
"Okay, we'll work on that, but look at this!" He flung open the door. "Do you see any colors in here?"  
  
"I'm supposed to take fashion advice from you? You're wearing mismatched socks."  
  
Keisuke posed with his hands behind his neck.  
  
"I may not be fancy, but I always look good. When I'm your age, your fan girls will be all over me."  
  
"There's a hole under your left sleeve."  
  
"Eh?" Keisuke poked his finger into the hole, then shrugged. "It's part of my charm."  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is. Thank you for the gift, Keisuke, but ... perhaps you should concentrate on your driving for a while instead of your charm. The girls may be all over you, but the guys won't be impressed unless you improve."  
  
"Aw." Keisuke grumbled as he left. "Who cares about the guys, anyway?"  
  
Ryousuke didn't answer. He turned and restored the active window on his computer.  
  
"Back, sorry about that," he typed.  
  
**EvoKing:** what's up?  
**DocMazda:** Not what you're hoping.  
**EvoKing:** give me 2 minutes and I'll fix that ;)  
  
Ryousuke double-checked his bedroom door; it was closed. He gave EvoKing his two minutes ... and then some.   


* * *

  
**Disclaimer:**  
initial D is © Shigeno Shuichi, Kodansha, to'max, OB Kikaku. These characters do not belong to inky.  
  
**Notes for the Prologue:**  
This is the story that made a liar out of me. I'd always said that I would never write fanfic.  
  
I started this fic within a month of first watching Initial D. I'd seen all of First and Second Stage through only four times at that point. The characterization is solely based on the anime (although I did pick up some random information about the manga from a friend).  
  
After getting the manga and reading some translations, my take on the characters has changed. I've decided to continue this fic, however, for the people who remained interested in it--even during the year I did nothing with it. Thank you.  
  
"DocMazda" is adapted from a screen name suggestion by Kourin; "EvoKing" was suggested by Mizu.  
  
Ryousuke and Keisuke are twenty-three and twenty-one at the beginning of the series. This fic begins about two years prior to the series.  
  
For those of you unfamiliar with the manga, Tsugumi is Ryousuke and Keisuke's younger cousin. She lives with their family.  
  
And, yes, Ryousuke wears a navy shirt for most of First Stage.  
  
**Began:** Sept 2001  
**Last Revised:** 29 Jan 2003  
**Illustrated Version:** Archived at http://www32.brinkster.com/kyouichi/sw/sweater00.html 


	2. In which Kyouichi makes a discovery, and...

**The Yellow Sweater**  
an Initial D fanfic by inky  
  
**Chapter One:**  
In which Kyouichi makes a discovery, and Ryousuke is persuaded to wear the sweater  
---  
  
Sudou Kyouichi aimed another glare at the back of the computer lab. The lab might be empty, save for those three chattering freshmen and himself, but rules were rules and no one ignored the rules while he was enforcing them--except himself, of course. He opened the messenger program that he had surreptitiously installed, as he did every night that he supervised the lab, and searched for one screen name.  
  
The person he was looking for wasn't on yet. He'd work on some programming while he waited. In the four months they had been talking, his friend had rarely missed a weeknight.  
  
The freshmen's whispers were getting loud again. Kyouichi was ready to begin one of his trademark glare-and-throat-clearing combinations, which so eloquently conveyed the message, "Shut the fuck up before my 'Quiet Please' sign gives your ass paper cuts," when he realized that they were talking about cars. He'd see if they were saying anything interesting before shutting them up.  
  
"Last week you went on and on about the Nissan Silvia and now you're wanting an FC--"  
  
"That's a joke. You can't even afford the piece of crap you have now. You're always bumming money for fuel."  
  
"Like you can talk! I take gas money from you because you're always bumming rides."  
  
"Yeah, at least he has a car, even if it is eight years old. But why the RX-7? If you're going to dream big, hell, get a Skyline."  
  
No, it was just stupid fan boy chatter.  
  
Kyouichi cleared his throat. The two friends of the newly converted Mazda fan glanced at him before ducking behind their monitors.  
  
"No, really, this is so cool. Listen, I was in this chat this weekend and there were all these guys who really knew what they were talking about. And one of them, it turns out, was Takahashi Ryousuke and I got to talk to him."  
  
"Wow, he was in that magazine a couple months ago."  
  
"My cousin has seen him race."   
  
"Well, it's not like I understood much of what he was saying, but it was so cool. I mean, I did get to say 'hi' to him and stuff. I want a car just like his."  
  
Heh. The kid probably hadn't understood a word he'd said.  
  
Even if the kid could follow a technical discussion, Takahashi could make a man's brain ice over with boredom. Kyouichi had met him several times. He suspected that Takahashi was some sort of cosmic joke. He was obviously intelligent--and he raced like a dream--yet he had all the personality of a dead tuna.  
  
Kyouichi thought he was fucking gorgeous and thanked the gods for that. Swinging that way was the only thing that had kept his brain safely thawed around Takahashi. Still, he'd rather watch the man bore someone else than talk to him personally.  
  
"Did you ask him for any driving tips? Are you going to talk to him again?"  
  
"Yeah, I want to talk to him, too."  
  
"Well, no, but he shows up in the Formula One chats sometimes. If you go to the F1 chat room, look for DocMazda. That's him."  
  
"What?"  
  
They stared at Kyouichi.  
  
"You've spoken to Takahashi Ryousuke online, and his screen name was DocMazda."  
  
The shortest boy nodded.  
  
"Well, shit." Kyouichi pointed at him. "You, you're in charge for five minutes. I need a damn smoke."  
  
All three boys nodded.  
  
Kyouichi had his cigarette lit before he got outside. He leaned against the door and shut his eyes.  
  
How in the world did a dead tuna manage to be such a fun cyberfuck?  
  
And what was he going to do about it?  
  
+ + + + +  
  
  
"Oi, Aniki--"  
  
"Do you know that you begin all of your conversations with me that way?" Ryousuke ruffled Keisuke's hair as he passed him in the kitchen.  
  
"Gah! Aniki! I have a date tonight."  
  
Ryousuke watched him try to fix his hair. Their parents had not been pleased by Keisuke's recent haircut, but Ryousuke--though wise enough not to say so--liked it. The brat looked cute.  
  
"You look fine. Besides, messy spikes will just tempt your date to run her fingers through your hair."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Ryousuke put the kettle on the stove and turned on the burner.  
  
"Really. Trust your big brother on this one." He got some tea out of the cupboard. "Why are you eating now if you have a date?"  
  
"We're just going to a movie, and then maybe--" Keisuke stuffed the last of his sandwich into his mouth.  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"Maybe a drive. Oh, Aniki, that reminds me what I was going to say when you interrupted me."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"The sweater I gave you a month ago is still in a bag at the bottom of your dresser."  
  
"Keisuke, I'm--what were you doing in my dresser?"  
  
"I told you I have a date tonight."  
  
"Since I know there are no girls hidden in there, you're going to have to explain."  
  
"Aw--" The kettle's whistle joined in with Keisuke's whine.  
  
Ryousuke made his tea, then sat across from him at the table.  
  
"Explain."  
  
Keisuke pushed a few crumbs around his plate.  
  
"She's really pretty, and we've gone out three times, and ... uh ... I wanted to borrow a pair of your silk boxers."  
  
"A pair of my boxers."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're not even twenty yet. What are you doing going on dates where your underwear matters?"  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one with the drawer full of sexy boxers." Keisuke shifted in his seat. "Though maybe I should be. They feel really good on, don't they?"  
  
Ryousuke took a long sip of tea.  
  
"Keep that pair, Keisuke."  
  
"Okay, I will. And maybe I'll get myself a sweater like yours, too. Silk and cashmere--how could I not get felt up?"  
  
Ryousuke choked.  
  
"Do you ever not think about sex?"  
  
"Don't you ever think about it? You're always at that computer. You can't study all the time, you know. Have some fun. That's what you're supposed to do."  
  
"It's not all studying. I do ... racing simulations as well."  
  
"Enough with them, they're not as good as the real thing."  
  
"They--"  
  
"No, Aniki, you need to get out more. Race. Get laid." Keisuke glanced at his watch. "Speaking of which, I've got to go."  
  
+ + + + +  
  
  
Ryousuke was thinking about Keisuke's words later that night when he turned on his computer. He signed onto the messenger service and smiled when he saw EvoKing's screen name.  
  
"Really, simulations aren't all that bad."  
  
A message window popped onto the screen.  
  
**EvoKing:** Doc, I'm going to be in Maebashi this Wednesday   
  
Ryousuke wiped his hands on his pants.  
  
**EvoKing:** no comment?  
**DocMazda:** You are?  
**EvoKing:** your ... enthusiasm is flattering  
**DocMazda:** I'm just surprised.  
**EvoKing:** I _was_ going to say that I think we should meet...  
**DocMazda:** No, it's just the timing. The brat was just telling me to go get laid.  
**EvoKing:** you think I'm the sort of guy who puts out on the first date?   
  
"Keisuke, if this turns out to be a mistake..."  
  
**DocMazda:** I certainly hope so.  
**EvoKing:** you won't be disappointed   
  
They worked out the details of their meeting. Ryousuke had told him that he lived in Shibukawa, so he suggested they meet at the Family's there. They got a little sidetracked when EvoKing made some suggestions about what exactly they could do up against the wall in the men's room of the restaurant.  
  
Before they signed off, EvoKing asked about one last detail.  
  
**DocMazda:** I'll be wearing a yellow v-neck sweater. You'll have to promise to feel me up.   


* * *

  
**Disclaimer:**  
initial D is © Shigeno Shuichi, Kodansha, to'max, OB Kikaku. These characters do not belong to inky.  
  
**Notes for Chapter One:**  
In the series, the license plate on Kyouichi's Evo indicates that it is registered in Gunma Prefecture. For the sake of this story, he is currently living--and attending college--in a distant part of the same prefecture as the Takahashis.  
  
The Takahashis live in Takasaki. Ryousuke told EvoKing that he lived in Shibukawa because it's not a good idea to tell strangers where you live. The Red Suns will hang out at the Family's Restaurant there in series continuity. Shibukawa is roughly half an hour from Takasaki.  
  
Maebashi is the city where Papa will take Natsuki to the love hotel. The medical school Ryousuke will attend is there also. Shibukawa is roughly 30-45 minutes from Maebashi. Both cities are roughly half an hour from Mt. Akagi.  
  
Keisuke's comment that Ryousuke should have some fun because "that's what [he's] supposed to do" refers to the understanding, common in Japan, that the college years are one's chance to be wild (as long as you don't get caught). Japanese highschools are much more demanding than American highschools. College is a temporary break from that pressure, and a time to get youthful wildness out of one's system before stepping into adult life. At this point in the story, Kyouichi, Ryousuke, and Keisuke are all in college.  
  
**Last Revised:** 29 Jan 2003  
**Illustrated Version:** Archived at http://www32.brinkster.com/kyouichi/sw/sweater01.html 


	3. In which Ryousuke wears the sweater

**The Yellow Sweater**  
an Initial D fanfic by inky  
  
**Chapter Two:**  
In which Ryousuke wears the sweater ("Pardon me, but is that virgin wool?")  
---  
  
Ryousuke arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes early. The hostess greeted him and began to lead him to his usual booth.  
  
"Excuse me. If it's not too much trouble," he said, nodding towards a different table, "I'd like to sit here."  
  
"That's not a problem, but it's not so nice. It's too close..." She put his menu on the table and gestured vaguely in the direction of the restrooms.  
  
"This is perfect. I just wanted something different."  
  
"Changing your routine? Will you still want tea?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
As she went to fetch a waitress, he sat down and hushed the voice in his head. The proximity of the men's room was coincidental; he had chosen this table for its view of the entrance. He wanted to see if he could pick out EvoKing when he arrived.  
  
A short girl with a streak of blonde in her hair brought his tea. She stood at the table, looking at him and then at the door.  
  
"Ryousuke-san? Are you waiting for someone?"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
She blushed and twisted the ruffle of her apron in her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just wondering ... are you waiting for Kei-chan?"  
  
_Kei-chan?_  
  
"No, Keisuke isn't joining me tonight."  
  
This wasn't--surely, this wasn't--the girl his underwear drawer had been raided for.  
  
"Are you--you must be the girl he's been talking about."  
  
"He talks about me?" She beamed at him, then hurried to help another customer.  
  
The girl certainly had a brilliant smile. Had Keisuke ever mentioned her name? Perhaps it was time to give him another lecture.  
  
_A nice girl like this deserves more respect, Keisuke. What are you thinking, showing off your boxers to her? And why do you always forget to tell me vital information? Do you think I want to meet my lover with your girlfriend watching?_  
  
"It's been a while, Takahashi Ryousuke."  
  
He looked up.  
  
What was this? The night of a thousand witnesses?  
  
"Sudou Kyouichi."  
  
Sudou sat, uninvited, in the seat across from him. As he slid farther into the booth, his foot nudged Ryousuke's. Ryousuke jerked his foot away and looked towards the door. There was still time to get rid of Sudou.  
  
"Well, you don't seem very happy to see me."  
  
Ryousuke glanced at the other racer. Sudou was not one of his favorite people, but he was a decent driver and one of the few people able to hold intelligent conversations about racing with him. On any other occasion, he would have enjoyed talking to him.  
  
"It's a pleasure to see you again, Sudou."  
  
The sound of Sudou's chuckle sped down Ryousuke's spine. Something seemed ... different about him. Perhaps he was less intense when the subject wasn't racing?  
  
"What's so--"  
  
Sudou reached across the table, striking him dumb with the touch of a thumb against his wrist. Ryousuke shivered and made the mistake of meeting Sudou's eyes. No, he definitely wasn't less intense.  
  
"A polite lie from the master of polite lies, but it doesn't fool me." Sudou rubbed his thumb over the tendons in Ryousuke's wrist.  
  
"Now wait a minute--"  
  
"You just haven't realized yet what a pleasure it is." He pressed against Ryousuke's jumping pulse, and smiled. "Ah, but you're beginning to."  
  
"No, I--"  
  
"Doc, you've forgotten what car I drive, haven't you?"  
  
_Shit._  
  
Ryousuke jarred the table as he stood up. He felt... He wanted... He needed to leave. He tore his hand from Sudou's.  
  
"I..."  
  
For days, he'd been thinking of the scene they'd played the night EvoKing asked that they meet. He'd dreamed of EvoKing pressing him against the cool tiles of the restroom wall. Only, it wasn't EvoKing now, was it?  
  
It was Sudou.  
  
It was Sudou's thigh between his legs, Sudou's fingers under his sweater, Sudou's hand cupping his ass as he tried to wrap his legs around Sudou's waist. It was Sudou's mouth leaving the mark on his throat. It was Sudou's name he cried when they came together.  
  
He sank back into his seat.  
  
"EvoKing."  
  
"Doc."  
  
"It was you."  
  
"Is that really so bad?"  
  
Ryousuke shook his head.  
  
"What we did together ... it was me ... and you."  
  
"Strange, I would've sworn you were the smart brother."  
  
"Apparently, I'm not."  
  
Keisuke's girlfriend came to their table then to ask Sudou if he needed anything. He told her, "No, thank you," and she left.  
  
Sudou wasn't a bad looking man. His haircut was too severe--it made his face look harsh--but Ryousuke had no complaints about his body. Everything that should have been hard, smooth, and tightly muscled was.  
  
What was his problem then? He was the White Comet of Akagi. No racer could defeat him. No lover would defeat him, either.  
  
_So no more of this nervous virgin crap. It's still my game._  
  
"Why aren't you surprised?" Ryousuke asked.  
  
"Who says I'm not? I just have an advantage over you."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"I've just found out that my lover is the very handsome Takahashi Ryousuke. But you've found out that your lover is me. Obviously I'm going to be more thrilled by that discovery than--"  
  
"We're not lovers."  
  
"Bull--"  
  
"It's not like anyone would be disappointed in having you for a lover. It's just, I don't like you."  
  
"You finished?"  
  
"Aa..."  
  
Sudou stood, tossed a fistful of coins on the table, and grabbed his arm.  
  
"You're done. We're going."  
  
Ryousuke picked up his cup with his free hand. He closed his eyes and sipped.  
  
"You know, they have excellent tea here."  
  
"You have three seconds before I haul you up, grab your ass, and give everyone a show."  
  
Ryousuke counted the seconds. Sudou's body would block everyone's view. He slid from the seat, put his hand on Sudou's crotch and squeezed, hard.  
  
"Hands off me now or I stop being friendly," he said quietly.  
  
Sudou's hand dropped from his arm. Ryousuke stepped around him and led the way across the room.  
  
"Besides, I prefer private shows."  
  
+ + +  
  
  
Kyouichi strode down the steps to the parking area under the restaurant. He wasn't going to wait for Ryousuke. He was furious.  
  
At the thought, he stopped and licked his lips. No, he should be furious--there was no way he was going to accept that Doc didn't like him--but it was hard to stay mad. Even if it had been done as a threat, Takahashi Ryousuke had just grabbed his crotch. He was sure no other man could brag the same. Hell, that wasn't even a threat; it was foreplay.  
  
He turned when Ryousuke joined him at the bottom of the steps.  
  
"What took so long? Too busy checking out my ass?"  
  
Ryousuke didn't respond. He just smiled that tight, superior, you'll-never-know smile.  
  
Kyouichi wanted to knock that smirk right off his face. He wanted to fuck him, to take him and turn that smile into a silent scream, make him sorry for not giving him a chance--  
  
_Whoa, Kyo, just take a deep breath and calm down. Doc's worth going slowly for._  
  
"I'm not the one just standing there. What did you do? Forget your keys?"  
  
Kyouichi's lungs froze as Ryousuke's gaze dropped below his belt and lingered.  
  
"Sudou?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"They're right here."  
  
Before Kyouichi could answer, Ryousuke's hand was on his thigh, sliding up over the denim and tracing around the bulge of the keys in his pocket. Kyouichi shifted into the touch and dared him to continue.  
  
Ryousuke took the challenge; he was even closer now, one hand settling at the small of Kyouichi's back while long fingers stole into his pocket and took their time. Kyouichi leaned towards him, needing to capture the lips that were just above his--so close ... and then they weren't.  
  
Ryousuke was walking away from him. He blinked.  
  
Ryousuke was still walking away from him. He kicked the stair rail and headed after him.  
  
_Fuck going slowly._  
  
+ + +  
  
  
Ryousuke wanted to enjoy Sudou's shocked expression, but he needed a moment to think. Why was he baiting Sudou? He didn't want to encourage him, did he?  
  
He quickly walked to the far corner of the lot. He stood between his FC and Sudou's Lan Evo and examined what he had fished out of the other man's pocket. The Mitsubishi key chain was warm with body heat. He did not recognize the other item.  
  
It was a purple plastic capsule--no, it was a clear capsule with something purple inside it. He squinted in the dim light to make out the printing on it.  
  
"Love Gel."  
  
_Over-confident much, EvoKing?_  
  
Wait. No. To be fair, he had to admit that EvoKing had every reason to be confident. Ryousuke had made it clear that they were meeting because he wanted to get laid.  
  
That was a problem. He wanted EvoKing as much as he didn't want Sudou.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Sudou asked.  
  
Ryousuke pocketed the keys and lube, and slouched against the Evo's passenger door.  
  
"'That?' What are you talking about?"  
  
"That ... that..." Sudou growled and shoved his fingers through his hair. He looked good. Inarticulate rage suited him. "You're jerking me around! What is this? 'Sorry, I don't like you, let me show you what you're missing'?"  
  
Ryousuke grabbed a fistful of Sudou's shirt.  
  
"Jerking you around? There's an idea."  
  
He yanked hard, pulling him forward. He heard a seam rip, a button skitter across the pavement, and Sudou's startled exhalation as their bodies met.  
  
Ryousuke silently echoed Sudou's surprise. It wasn't supposed to feel like this. He lost his tight hold on the shirt as muscles and bones melted under the heat of a million pleasure receptors sparking and flaring to send one message to his brain; it felt way too good to be pinned between Sudou and his car.  
  
He was molten. His body shaped itself to Sudou's as mindlessly as hot wax shapes itself to an artist's mold--and what a statue Sudou would make. He'd be a proud, fierce samurai.  
  
Ryousuke's arms wrapped around broad shoulders. His legs parted for strong thighs. His whole body ignored his brain's frantic response.  
  
_Don't let this happen._  
  
He had liked EvoKing--had enjoyed his intelligence, his humor, his sexual imagination--but he'd been prepared to meet a short, overly thin, computer geek. He still would have agreed to a quick tumble--what they lacked in looks, geeks made up for in enthusiasm. Tonight was supposed to be about two strangers coming together for some mutual relief. The only commitment he wanted was an agreement to meet again next week for more friendly, comfortably impersonal sex.  
  
He couldn't have sex with Sudou. They moved in some of the same circles, had mutual friends at the different tracks they used. He knew what Sudou was like. Sudou would ruin this.  
  
Ryousuke did not want it.  
  
He opened his mouth to tell him so, and his body practically purred.  
  
"Mmm..." His fingers were stroking the hair at the nape of Sudou's neck. His lips were smiling and brushing against Sudou's ear. "You lied about your height, EvoKing."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sudou drew back his head and stared at him. The movement pressed their lower bodies closer together. Ryousuke ran his hand down Sudou's side.  
  
"All this time, I should have been playing the top."  
  
Ryousuke watched those golden brown eyes widen, and hooked his hand around Sudou's belt, expecting him to flee. Instead, the eyes flashed and narrowed, and he was pinned tighter against the car.  
  
"Yeah, right. I don't know what you're playing at, but it's not top."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Hell yeah." Sudou had a hand at his neck now, thumb against his throat, fingers testing the muscles in his shoulder. "You're a fucking tease."  
  
"No, I'm--"  
  
Sudou's thumb pressed hard against his throat. Ryousuke dropped his head back.  
  
_Come on. Kiss me. Bite me._  
  
Sudou ignored his bared throat and the skin that ached to feel the scrape of teeth. Instead, his palm rested flat against the triangle of skin exposed by the sweater's V-neck. If only Sudou would move that hand lower ... or higher ... or something...  
  
"So ... this is your new sweater--"  
  
Ryousuke began to answer, but Sudou's other hand curled around his jaw, thumb over his lips. He nodded instead.  
  
"I like that you're not wearing a shirt under it. Really shows off your chest ... these nice collarbones..."  
  
Sudou traced one of those nice collarbones. Ryousuke shivered, bit the pad of Sudou's thumb, and gave it a brief, suckling kiss.  
  
"I'm not wearing anything under any of my clothes."  
  
Sudou laughed. Then he moved, tugging the sweater up and unbuttoning the waistband of Ryousuke's khakis.  
  
"Don't believe me?"  
  
"I just want to check. You might lie."  
  
"I'm not a tease."  
  
Sudou's palm skimmed over his zipper and the hardness beneath it.  
  
"Unzip it," Ryousuke said.  
  
"Sorry, Doc, you don't like public shows."  
  
Ryousuke arched his back--rubbing himself against that hand, lifting his backside away from the car--and the hand was gone.  
  
A growl drowned in Ryousuke's throat as both of Sudou's hands moved on him, taking advantage of his position. They followed the line of his spine, slipped past his loosened waistband, and met bare skin all the way down. They didn't stop at cupping his ass; they kneaded his cheeks and made forays between them.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Those hands ... oh--  
  
"EvoKing..."  
  
Sudou laughed again.  
  
"Yeah, you really wish you were playing top. I can tell."  
  
Ryousuke bit his ear.  
  
"Oh, you're funny ... really funny." He kissed Sudou's jaw and the corner of his mouth. "Fuck me."  


* * *

  
**Disclaimer:**  
initial D is © Shigeno Shuichi, Kodansha, to'max, OB Kikaku. These characters do not belong to inky.  
  
**Note for Chapter Two:**  
Since this fic begins about two years before the series, there's no way that Kyouichi can actually be driving a Lancer Evolution III. It hadn't come out yet. However, there's also no way Seiji could be driving a Lancer Evolution IV as he does in the manga and anime. Because Shigeno gives Seiji an Evo IV before they existed, I figure I can get away with giving Kyo his Evo III early.  
  
This is a slightly cleaned-up version of this chapter. (It's missing two lines.)  
  
**Last Revised:** 29 Jan 2003  
**Original Illustrated Version:** Archived at http://www32.brinkster.com/kyouichi/sw/sweater02.html 


	4. In which Keisuke worries, and the sweate...

**The Yellow Sweater**  
an Initial D fanfic by inky  
  
**Chapter Three:**  
In which Keisuke worries, and the sweater goes up a mountain  
---  
  
Sudou's hands stilled, and the mood of their embrace changed subtly. Ryousuke frowned. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Don't stop."  
  
"Hush, Doc..." Sudou rubbed his cheek against Ryousuke's temple.  
  
That was it. He was treating him like a two-year-old. Well, Ryousuke had seen plenty of Keisuke's toddler temper-tantrums. If Sudou pat his head, he'd kick him in the shins. The thought made Ryousuke smile into Sudou's shoulder.  
  
"You're really wound up."  
  
"Oh, and you're not?" Ryousuke bumped his hips against him. Sudou was hard. "I'm pre-med., remember? I know what that is."  
  
Sudou stepped back.  
  
"Maybe I am." He smoothed the creases from the front of his shirt. "But I can wait."  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself. If you wait, you can't have me."  
  
"Right."  
  
Sudou grasped Ryousuke's shoulders and kissed him. The kiss was soft--and entirely too nice--but Ryousuke could feel the tension in Sudou's arms. He was holding back, keeping their bodies apart.  
  
Ryousuke sighed into the kiss. Sudou's lips moved on his with lazy sensuality--tongue over lips, then in his mouth ... twisting, sliding, flirting, and tasting. Kissing like he'd be happy to kiss all night, but it was a lie. His lips should be harder, more demanding.  
  
It seemed that Ryousuke wouldn't get what he wanted unless he pushed Sudou for it.  
  
Fine, then.  
  
He straightened to his full height, forcing Sudou to tilt his head back. He'd take charge of this. He'd drive Sudou into admitting his need. He pressed forward and ran his tongue over Sudou's teeth. He pushed further and tasted the warmth of his mouth, and--oh...  
  
Sudou trapped his tongue and sucked on it, rubbed its underside with the tip of his and--the human nervous system was a marvelous thing--Ryousuke's hips twitched. He could feel that touch right at the base of his erection.  
  
He broke the kiss.  
  
"Sudou." The demand came out too thin.  
  
Sudou caressed the back of his neck, then patted him.  
  
"I don't fuck guys who don't like me, Doc."  
  
Ryousuke pulled his hair, but it was too short for a satisfying yank.  
  
"Hey, don't get violent on me now." Sudou kissed his cheek and stepped away.  
  
"Don't--"  
  
Ryousuke shut up as his pants were unzipped. Sudou knelt and--  
  
_Oh..._  
  
--nuzzled against him, kissing his thigh. He was saying something.  
  
Somehow, Ryousuke managed to ask what he was saying.  
  
"Tell you later."  
  
Then such heat was around him...  
  
+ + + + +   
  
  
Kyouichi planted a quick kiss on Ryousuke's lips. Ryousuke began to respond, then drew back. Kyouichi chuckled at his look of distaste.  
  
"Well, I thought you tasted good."  
  
Ryousuke shoved softly at his shoulder, then his drowsy eyes suddenly widened.  
  
"We're still in the parking lot."  
  
"Brilliant deduction. What gave it away?"  
  
Ryousuke slumped back against the Evo. Kyouichi tucked him in and did his pants back up.  
  
"What did you do with my keys?" he asked.  
  
Ryousuke dug in his pocket, and dropped the keys into his hand. Then, he gave Kyouichi the small capsule of lube.  
  
Kyouichi rolled it between his fingers.  
  
"Ah, you found this."   
  
"But you didn't use it."  
  
"We have plenty of time." He nudged Ryousuke over and unlocked the door. "I want you to go somewhere with me."  
  
"I think I should go home."  
  
"Not an option."  
  
"Well, now that I've had time to think--"  
  
"Now that you've gotten off, you mean."  
  
Ryousuke looked away from him. Kyouichi wondered if he was angry or embarrassed. Hmm ... probably both.  
  
"Yes, well..."  
  
"I did something for you, Doc, and now you're going to do something for me."  
  
Ryousuke's gaze dropped to his crotch. He sure seemed to like looking there.  
  
"Not that. Not yet, anyway. You're going to go somewhere nice and private, and talk to me."  
  
"I'm not going to a hotel with you," Ryousuke said.  
  
"Good thing, 'cause I'm not asking."  
  
"Then what are you--"  
  
"You'll see. Get in the car."  
  
"I suppose I can see if your driving has improved."   
  
"Not everything in life is about cars."  
  
Ryousuke got in. Kyouichi circled around to his side, got in, and started the engine.  
  
"Show me your home course, Doc."  
  
+ + + + +  
  
  
Keisuke pulled into the parking lot at Family's. Hitomi's shift would be over in an hour. He'd get something to eat, then take her home.  
  
"Huh, what's that?"  
  
_That_ was his brother's FC at the far end of the lot. He parked next to it. Aniki hadn't said anything about being here tonight.  
  
He bounded up the steps to the restaurant, and grinned at the hostess.  
  
"It's okay, I'll seat myself." He headed towards their table.  
  
That was odd. Where was Aniki?  
  
He looked around. There was Hitomi refilling someone's coffee. He took a minute to enjoy her cute backside, the back of her knees... She turned around.  
  
"You get prettier every day," he said.  
  
"Well, one of us has to." She smiled, took his arm, and lead him to the table. "Sit down, Kei-chan. I'll get you some coffee."  
  
"Actually, where's Aniki?"  
  
"I'm happy to see you. He said you weren't coming tonight."  
  
"Where is he? Restroom?"  
  
"No, he left almost an hour ago. Are you going to drink your coffee standing up?"  
  
"His car's in the lot--"  
  
"Maybe he went with that guy." She pushed a cup into his hands. "Are you going to take me for another drive in that cute car of yours?"  
  
"I thought I was the cute one."  
  
"Maybe you should dye your hair like the car, then you'd be as cute." She winked and left.  
  
_Blonde? That would be cool..._  
  
+ + + + +   
  
  
It was quiet in the car. Too quiet.  
  
For nearly ten minutes, neither of them spoke. Kyouichi tried to concentrate on the road instead of the man beside him. It was difficult.  
  
They were still on normal city streets. There was nothing particularly interesting or challenging about them. Ryousuke, on the other hand... Hell, he was both. The dead tuna was more exciting than he ever would have predicted--and just as irritating as he'd expected.  
  
"Which way do I turn here?"  
  
"Left." Ryousuke sounded bored.  
  
Dammit. If anyone was going to be bored, it should be him. Kyouichi was the one with the guy who never shut up.  
  
_Except he's not saying a word._  
  
Going into the next turn, Kyouichi stomped on the clutch much harder than necessary.  
  
"Why aren't you talking?"  
  
"I don't see that we have anything to discuss," Ryousuke answered.  
  
"Do you have a split personality or something?" Kyouichi took his attention away from the road momentarily, and jabbed a finger in his direction. "Don't forget that I know you. I've been talking to you for months."  
  
"That was different."  
  
"No, it wasn't. That was you and me. That was you enjoying talking to me."  
  
"I didn't know it was you."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything. Come on, Doc, you liked me."  
  
"Take the next right."  
  
Kyouichi wanted to punch something. He should have known it would be like this. There were reasons to keep your distance from Takahashi Ryousuke.  
  
"You liked me, Doc."  
  
"My name is Ryousuke."  
  
"Fine. Forget it, then."  
  
"Forget what?"  
  
"Look, just do your thing." Kyouichi waved his hand. "Comment on my driving or something."  
  
"Well, you have improved some. Considering that you're not flagrantly violating the speed-limit--"  
  
"We're not far enough from the city, yet."  
  
"--it's difficult to ascertain how much you've improved. Still... I assume you're still racing on tracks?"  
  
"Yeah, that new track--"  
  
"And you've been practicing more consistently than was your wont."  
  
"But you knew that. I've mentioned it."  
  
"I knew that EvoKing drove regularly, yes."  
  
"Ryousuke, please. We're the same person."  
  
"So it would seem."  
  
Kyouichi didn't respond to that. He forced himself to relax his grip on the steering wheel. They were on Akagi now. Things would come to an end soon, one way or another.  
  
There was a turnout alongside the road ahead. Kyouichi pulled into it and set the parking brake. He combed his fingers through his hair, before undoing his safety harness and turning in the seat.  
  
"You liked EvoKing."  
  
Ryousuke fiddled with the buckle of his seat belt, but did not unfasten it.  
  
"Ryousuke."  
  
"Yes. I liked him."  
  
"Thank you." Kyouichi leaned back and rubbed his eyes. "I'm glad you've decided to be honest with me."  
  
"I don't lie."  
  
The seat belt clinked as Ryousuke undid it. A second later, the engine shut off.  
  
Kyouichi opened his eyes; Ryousuke's hand was on the ignition. Then, Ryousuke leaned across him and turned off the headlights.  
  
"Was that enough talking, Sudou?"  
  
He hoped so.  
  
"I don't know. Was it?"  
  
"You're the one who wanted to talk."  
  
"See, Ryousuke, I've got this thing--"  
  
"Yes, I know you do." Ryousuke moved back slightly to look at him.  
  
"Stop flirting with me."  
  
_What am I saying?_  
  
"See," Kyouichi continued, "I've got respect for myself. I don't fuck guys who don't like me."  
  
"Quite the ego, you've got."  
  
"Like you're one to talk." Kyouichi dropped his hand on top of the one Ryousuke had rested on the gearshift.  
  
"Fight with me in a minute if you have to, but just let me say... I liked Doc. I liked him a lot. I thought I had something with him. I thought--well, I'm not sure how I feel about you. But seeing as how you're him, I'm willing to give you a chance."  
  
"A chance?"  
  
Kyouichi squeezed his hand.  
  
"I could make you feel so damn good, Doc."  
  
"In these bucket seats?" Ryousuke raised his brows.  
  
"Well ... I've got some blankets in the back."  
  
Ryousuke opened the car door.  
  
"There's a path not far from here. We can take a walk."  
  
Fine. A walk. Well, at least Ryousuke seemed willing to talk to him now. Kyouichi got out of the Evo and locked it.  
  
"So where's this path?"  
  
Ryousuke stood, shaking his head at him.  
  
"What?" Kyouichi snapped.  
  
"Really, Sudou, I knew you were mentally deficient."  
  
"You shit--"  
  
"The blankets. You forgot the blankets."  
  
_Oh._  
  
Kyouichi blinked, and went back to the car.  
  
"It's just up ahead. Meet me there," Ryousuke said.  
  
Kyouichi unlocked the trunk. He took a deep breath before pulling out a blanket. He hoped he knew what he was doing.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
  
His brother's car was still there when he was opening the FD's door for Hitomi.  
  
"It's not like him."  
  
"What isn't? Who?"  
  
"Aniki always drives. Who did he leave with?"  
  
She leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"You're so sweet worrying about your brother like that."  
  
"Sweet, but not as cute as my car, eh?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"But was it someone you recognized?"  
  
"Keisuke, it was just some guy. Probably some racer. Your brother is a big boy. He can take care of himself."  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
"Come on, take me for a drive."  
  
Keisuke smiled.  
  
"You want to go to the mountain again?"  
  
"Yep. Show me how good you are."  
  
"Hey, I'm good."  
  
Hitomi laughed happily.  
  
"Come on, let's go then."   


* * *

  
**Disclaimer:**  
initial D is © Shigeno Shuichi, Kodansha, to'max, OB Kikaku. These characters do not belong to inky.  
  
**Note for Chapter Three:**  
Keisuke did not actually get the FD until about six months before the beginning of the series, but we can pretend differently, right? ;)  
  
**Last Revised:** 3 Feb 2003  
**Illustrated Version:** Archived at http://www32.brinkster.com/kyouichi/sw/sweater03.html 


	5. In which the author wonders, Is a yellow...

**The Yellow Sweater**   
an Initial D fanfic by inky   
  
**Chapter Four:**   
In which the author wonders, "Is a yellow sweater still yellow in the dark?"   
---  
  
Ryousuke stood at the top of the path and considered his strategy. Sudou had made a tactical error--two of them, in fact.  
  
Fellatio in a public parking lot--Sudou must have meant to unsettle him with that. It was indecent. It was... It had been good. More importantly, however, it had taken the edge off. Afterwards, he'd been able to think clearly for the first time since Sudou had appeared in the restaurant. He'd needed that.  
  
Sudou approached him, a dark blanket folded over his arm.  
  
"This way," Ryousuke said and started down the path.  
  
The night was cloudless. The moon was a few days past full, and the path was easy to follow. It led to a small, grassy area overlooking the city. He would take Sudou there, and continue knocking him off-balance.  
  
His second mistake had been suggesting that they come here. Perhaps Sudou--who did most of his driving on tracks--didn't realize this, but Akagi was more than just the location of Ryousuke's home course. The mountain was a source of strength for him.  
  
No matter how rattled he might have been, Ryousuke had total confidence while in his own territory. Just heading towards Akagi had been enough. He was in control now. He knew how to proceed. Sudou would be so busy trying to predict his next move, he'd never know what hit him.  
  
Ryousuke would have what he wanted from EvoKing, and he would have Sudou, too.  
  
Arriving at the overlook, Ryousuke smiled at the distant city lights. He'd forgotten how pretty the Kanto Plain was from here. It was almost romantic. Ryousuke took the blanket from Sudou.  
  
"I'm not sure this is an improvement over the car, Doc."  
  
"As you may recall, your stated requirements were privacy and a place to talk. This should suffice." He shook the blanket out and spread it on the grass. "Or is this too private for you? There's a parking lot two kilometers up the road."  
  
"Ha."  
  
"They keep it well-lit. It would be just the thing for you, I'm sure."  
  
He stepped close and pushed Sudou towards the blanket.  
  
"Now, if you have no further complaints, have a seat."  
  
In one swift movement, Ryousuke had him on his back.  
  
"Ah ... just..." Sudou was breathless. "If I can just ... make an observation here."  
  
"Oh?" Ryousuke propped his elbow on Sudou's chest and looked down at him.  
  
"I believe 'having a seat' would actually require me to be sitting."  
  
Ryousuke traced a line across Sudou's shirt. He lingered at the small gap where it had lost a button earlier.  
  
"A minor technicality," he said and toyed with the empty buttonhole.  
  
"That so?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Ryousuke switched his attention to the first of the remaining buttons. He idly drew circles around it before unfastening it. Sudou reached up and brushed his fingers against Ryousuke's temple.  
  
"So ... would it be another 'minor technicality' if I had a complaint?"  
  
"In all probability, yes." Ryousuke undid another button.  
  
"It would have been nice to have some light, Doc."  
  
He pressed a finger against Sudou's lips.  
  
"My name is Ryousuke."  
  
"It would have been nice to be able to see you, Ryousuke."  
  
Sudou's lips moved against his finger. He liked the feeling, so he laid all his fingers there.  
  
"Is your night vision so bad, Sudou? You'll never make it as a street racer."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with my eyes. I just want to see you ... clearly."  
  
"Maybe next time," Ryousuke replied, rubbing his thumb against the fullness of Sudou's bottom lip. "Or maybe not."  
  
+ + +  
  
  
"'Maybe not'?" Kyouichi asked.  
  
He was pleased that Ryousuke thought there would be a next time. He'd made the right decision, then. Coming here had put Ryousuke at ease and Kyouichi's doubt to rest. This man leaning on him--this man with the wry humor and flirtatious fingers--was definitely DocMazda. The dead tuna was obviously an illusion; his Doc was the real Ryousuke.  
  
Ryousuke shifted and settled against him. Kyouichi slid his hand down Ryousuke's back and pushed up at the sweater until he could touch bare skin.  
  
Ryousuke dipped his head closer, and Kyouichi caught a faint scent like eucalyptus. Was that his shampoo? He'd have to bury his face in Ryousuke's hair later. He breathed deeply, and Ryousuke moved his hand from his mouth.  
  
"Aren't you--" Kyouichi started to ask.  
  
Ryousuke touched the tip of his tongue to the spot he'd been caressing. Ah. That was ... that was... Kyouichi grabbed the back of Ryousuke's neck and held him there. Ryousuke licked him just under the curve of his lip. It wasn't even properly his mouth. How could it feel like that?  
  
Ryousuke licked him again, and he rolled them both over, pinning Ryousuke down for a proper kiss.  
  
When they could speak again, Ryousuke's voice was full of laughter.  
  
"Weren't you asking me something, Sudou?"  
  
"Was I?"  
  
"I'm certain you were."  
  
Kyouichi thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Oh, yeah. So why don't you like lights?"  
  
"I have nothing against them."  
  
"Right." Kyouichi rolled away and lay beside him, looking up at the stars. "So..."  
  
"I think the darkness suits us."  
  
"I'm too ugly for you, Doc?"  
  
"No. Think about it." Ryousuke sat up. "Close your eyes."  
  
Kyouichi looked over at him, but then did so. It made him uncomfortably self-conscious. After a moment, he realized that he could hear Ryousuke breathing. He listened to it, until he thought he heard the whine of a rotary engine in the distance.  
  
_Great. Hang out with a Mazda boy too long and you start hearing things._  
  
"What's the point of this?" he asked.  
  
Ryousuke chuckled. He heard a rustle, and his eyes flew open as Ryousuke straddled him.  
  
Ryousuke thumped his forehead lightly.  
  
"Come on, keep them."  
  
When he complied, Ryousuke finished unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"Of course you'd wear a T-shirt under this. Well, it's too much work to bother with now."  
  
"I didn't figure you for a lazy lover--hey, what are you doing?"  
  
Ryousuke was quite obviously unbuckling his belt.  
  
"Darkness suits us because we've been ... intimate ... without ever seeing each other. Right, Sudou? You've always had to use your imagination to have sex with me."  
  
He felt a tug and then the slither of his belt being drawn out of its loops.  
  
"But you're here now... Ah..."  
  
Ryousuke had started on the button fly of his jeans.  
  
"I was good. Wasn't I, EvoKing?"  
  
Kyouichi reached blindly for him. Ryousuke caught his hand instead.  
  
"Wait a minute." Ryousuke scooted back; his weight was now on Kyouichi's thighs. "Sex with me was particularly vivid, wasn't it?"  
  
Kyouichi pushed himself up, his chest colliding with Ryousuke's.  
  
"What if it was? What does that prove?"  
  
Ryousuke took advantage of the new position and yanked his denim shirt off.  
  
"I'm not trying to prove anything. I'm simply suggesting that you imagine this is another scene we're playing. After all, eroticism is all in the mind."  
  
"No."  
  
Ryousuke pushed him down, and kissed his Adam's apple.  
  
"You can't argue with facts, Sudou."  
  
Kyouichi gripped Ryousuke's thighs.  
  
"I'm not going to imagine anything, not when I have you here. So just ... think again." Ryousuke bit his neck. "Fuck."  
  
Like he could have imagined this. Doc had never been this aggressive. He'd always taken his cues from Kyouichi.  
  
"Doc--" Ryousuke bit him again. "Ryousuke, damn..."  
  
Ryousuke silenced him with a kiss. Kyouichi spread his legs and pressed against him. He hadn't intended to have sex out here--hell, he certainly hadn't meant to be bottom--but if Ryousuke wanted it...  
  
Ryousuke must have sensed his decision. He sat back and began pulling down Kyouichi's jeans.  
  
"I feel obligated to inform you that tight pants really aren't healthy." Ryousuke stopped, tugged off Kyouichi's left shoe, and tossed it aside. The right shoe and his pants soon followed. "The things they do to your sperm count would amaze you."  
  
Kyouichi groaned and laughed.  
  
"I'm not worried about it. You?"  
  
"Condom?"  
  
_Shit._  
  
"In the car."  
  
Ryousuke paused with his hands hooked on the waistband of Kyouichi's briefs.  
  
"I will lecture you about that oversight later." He bent and kissed the front of his briefs. "Where's the lube?"  
  
Kyouichi pointed to his discarded jeans. They were out of easy reach.  
  
"Fine," Ryousuke said. Kyouichi could feel the warmth of his sigh through the cotton. "I'll get it. You get these off."  
  
Ryousuke kissed him again, and quickly got up.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
  
"Hey, did you see that?"  
  
Hitomi thwacked Keisuke's shoulder.  
  
"Are you looking at cars again when you have a pretty girl with you?"  
  
"Well, yeah. If I was looking at you, we'd have an accident."  
  
Hitomi giggled.  
  
"Then don't look at me till we get to the top."  
  
"That was a Lancer Evolution back there. Did you see it?"  
  
"What, is that a good car or something?"  
  
"No, it sucks."  
  
"Okay," she said.  
  
"Maybe I should turn around."  
  
Hitomi grabbed his arm.  
  
"Because of a sucky car? I don't think so."  
  
"There's no one who drives an Evo on Akagi. I should find out who it is, if he's a racer or not."  
  
"Maybe it's a girl."  
  
"Driving an ugly black car like that? I don't think so. Wonder what he's doing here..."   
  
"Keisuke."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"It's a car parked on a mountain late at night. Don't you think there's a chance that the owner of that car is here for the same reason you are?"  
  
"Oh. Good point." Keisuke grinned over at her. "I'll just keep going, then."  


* * *

  
**Disclaimer:**  
initial D is © Shigeno Shuichi, Kodansha, to'max, OB Kikaku. These characters do not belong to inky.  
  
**Last Revised:** 3 Feb 2003  
**Illustrated Version:** Archived at http://www32.brinkster.com/kyouichi/sw/sweater04.html 


	6. In which the sweater only gets a brief m...

**The Yellow Sweater**   
an Initial D fanfic by inky   
  
**Chapter Five:**   
In which the sweater only gets a brief mention   
---  
  
Ryousuke retrieved the lube and dropped Sudou's jeans back on the ground. He should have done a thorough pocket search before flinging the clothes off him.  
  
"That was rather inefficient, wasn't--" His words stopped as he caught sight of Sudou. He had rolled onto his side. His T-shirt and briefs were still in place. "Didn't I tell you to take those off?"  
  
"Ryousuke, let's get a room. This isn't--"  
  
He knelt beside him.  
  
"I'm disappointed. Where's your spirit of adventure?"  
  
"Maybe I left that in my pants, too."  
  
Sudou's voice was uneven. How much further could he push his control?  
  
"Hmm..." He cupped his hand over Sudou, judging his length. "No. I don't think anything else would have fit in those jeans."  
  
"When did you--you were never like this."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Ryousuke..."  
  
"I'll make it simple, Sudou. I like it here and I'm not ready to leave."  
  
Sudou snagged hold of his sweater. The movement of the knit across his nipples felt good. Ryousuke shivered.  
  
"That's better, Sudou. You know what I want? I want to fuck the man who would have taken me up against the wall in Family's. I want--"  
  
He nearly lost his balance as Sudou pulled him forward. He steadied himself with a hand on Sudou's hip.  
  
"You know what I want? I want you to stop talking. Start kissing me again or I'm not getting naked."  
  
Ryousuke slid his hand along the back of Sudou's thigh, then played his fingers over the bones of his knee.  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Just the truth--stop that." Sudou drew his knee up and away, exposing his inner thigh. "That tickles."  
  
Ryousuke stroked down low between his legs.  
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
"What? Of course not!"  
  
"Have you ever been taken, Sudou?"  
  
"Not by anyone who talked so damned much."  
  
Ryousuke followed the line of Sudou's briefs back up the crease between thigh and groin. He paused over his femoral artery. Sudou's heart was pounding, racing wildly.  
  
_You're going to snap any second now, aren't you, Sudou?_  
  
Ryousuke's hand shook slightly. Knowing his effect on Sudou's control brought a rush that was better than sex. He pressed him palm flat over Sudou's erection to hide the tremble in his hand.  
  
"Want me to shut up? I will. All you have to do is take these off."  
  
"You do it."  
  
What was Sudou's problem? Was this some strange holdover of modesty? Did he think it was acceptable to be stripped--but not to strip--in public? Whatever the cause of his reservation, it only made Ryousuke want to push him more. It was just another boundary to break.  
  
Ryousuke took his hand off Sudou.  
  
"Leave them on, then. It doesn't matter to me, though one would assume it's in your best interest to remove them."  
  
"What are you going on about?"  
  
Ryousuke held up the small capsule of lube.  
  
"There's not much of this." He twisted the plastic tab off. "I'd say enough for one use."  
  
He spread the gel over the fingers of his right hand, then looked at them thoughtfully.  
  
"Huh, now I'm all messy."  
  
Sudou grabbed his wrist.  
  
"What the fuck are you playing at?"  
  
"Pick how I use it, Sudou. I know I can unfasten my pants with only my left hand. Your briefs, however..."  
  
"You shit."  
  
Ryousuke fumbled with the waistband of his khakis.  
  
"Too bad about your lousy night vision, you might have enjoyed watching me jack off. I guess you can listen--"  
  
"You fucking shit!"  
  
Sudou shot to his feet, hauling Ryousuke up as well. Somehow, he managed to divest them both of briefs and khakis before Ryousuke could catch his breath.  
  
"Someone needs to teach you a lesson," Sudou growled. He caught Ryousuke's hand in an almost painful grip and brought it between them, spreading lube on both of them. "It wouldn't kill you to share."  
  
Ryousuke gasped as Sudou forced his hand to wrap around both of their slick erections. Sudou let go then, and grabbed at his hips. Ryousuke surged into him, knocking them both to the ground.  
  
"You think you're going to teach me?"  
  
Ryousuke thrust hard against him and laughed as Sudou met his movements. This was it. This was perfect.  
  
"Unless you're too stupid to be taught."  
  
Sudou wrenched Ryousuke's head back by his hair and bit his neck. He returned the favor by digging his nails into Sudou's hip. He wanted to leave marks. They wrestled together, thrusting and biting, and gasping insults.  
  
Afterwards, Sudou lay on top of him, cheek against his chest. Ryousuke dragged his fingers through Sudou's hair and concentrated on just breathing. The grass was making his legs itch. They'd rolled halfway off the blanket. Sudou's hair was surprisingly soft. He liked it.  
  
After a few minutes, Sudou sighed.  
  
"Shit, was that sex or a fight?"  
  
Ryousuke shrugged. It was a good question, and yet... it probably didn't matter.  
  
"The best of both, I think."  
  
"Ah." Sudou nodded. Ryousuke continued to pet his hair.  
  
They lay together for a while longer before Sudou sat up and pulled his T-shirt off. Apparently he didn't have problems with being naked now. He held it out to him.  
  
"Here, you can clean up."  
  
Sudou stood and went over to pile of his clothes. Ryousuke wiped the T-shirt across himself and pulled his pants back up.  
  
"Crap, even my cigarettes are in the car."  
  
"Next time, we're going to have to do something about this lack of preparation, Kyouichi."  
  
"Next time, Doc? Shit... Next time I'm wearing cargo pants and one of those vests with all the pockets--"  
  
"And every pocket will be filled."  
  
"You got it."  
  
Ryousuke scooped up the blanket, then put his arm around Sudou's shoulders and lead him back up the path.  
  
+ + +  
  
  
The silence in the car was almost comfortable this time. Which was kind of odd, if he thought about it.  
  
_You are thinking about it, Kyo. No wonder this isn't more awkward, your brain's still foggy from sex._  
  
That wasn't right, though. He didn't feel foggy; he felt... Well, he wasn't sure. Calm? Was that it? Centered? Heh. Wonder what Ryousuke would think of that.  
  
_Fighting with you is verbal yoga, Doc. And screwing you? What can I say? I'm fucking tranquil now._  
  
Yeah. Well, whatever it was, he wasn't complaining. He reached for the stereo and bumped into Ryousuke's hand. Ryousuke had been reaching for it, too.  
  
"Sorry," Kyouichi said.  
  
"No, it's your car. Go ahead."  
  
Kyouichi pulled his hand back.  
  
"It's okay. You hate the same music I do, remember? We're okay."  
  
Ryousuke hit the power button, then turned the volume down. Kyouichi nodded in satisfaction. This wasn't bad at all.  
  
Still ... was there something he was supposed to say? "Hey, that was great" or "Thank you" didn't seem to cut it. He wanted to ask, "When are we going to do this again?" But he knew better than that. The mood was good now; he didn't want to spoil it. Next time maybe they should take separate cars. Better not to have this calm afterwards than to spoil it by saying the wrong--  
  
"Where are you staying tonight?" Ryousuke asked. "You're not driving all the way back."  
  
"Thought I told you. I'm crashing on the floor at my cousin's. In Maebashi."  
  
"I see." Ryousuke was silent for a moment. "We should take separate cars next time."  
  
Now just wait a minute.  
  
"Don't like my driving?"  
  
"It's out of your way, taking me back and turning around again."  
  
"Nothing wrong with carpooling."  
  
"It's wasting your gas."  
  
"I drove across the prefecture to be with you, Doc. Don't tell me that was a waste."  
  
"Not just to see me. You're visiting your cousin--"  
  
"He's a convenient excuse. Don't fool yourself, I came for you."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"It was worth it."  
  
"Next time, we'll meet somewhere. Get a room somewhere equally distant from both of us."  
  
"Aw, now I'm disappointed. No more naked games on the grass?"  
  
"It's September, Sudou. Much longer and it will be too cold even for you."  
  
"Hey, the whole outdoors thing was your idea."  
  
"What part of 'parking lot' doesn't fit your definition of outdoors?"  
  
"Point taken. But that wasn't premeditated."  
  
"Right. And there's a perfectly innocent explanation for your having blankets so conveniently handy."  
  
"There is."  
  
"Explain it, then."  
  
"It's because of my cousin."  
  
"Let's see if I've got this right. Your cousin was the hapless victim of a gang of blanket thieves, and you're on a mission of mercy--"  
  
"Whoa, whoa."  
  
"--bearing linens and other dry goods to the crime-ridden--"  
  
"You're crazy, Doc."  
  
"You like it."  
  
"Yeah." Kyouichi smiled at him.  
  
"Now explain, because I'm still quite certain your blankets-in-the-back routine meant you were hoping for a little outdoor action."  
  
"I've stayed at my cousin's once before. This time I'm prepared--"  
  
"With blankets, maybe."  
  
"Am I the only one here with functional pockets? You could've--"  
  
"I would have, if we'd taken my car."  
  
"Ah, you know you wanted to take my baby out for a spin." Kyouichi patted the steering wheel.  
  
"Maybe if your 'baby' wasn't four-wheel drive."  
  
"I keep telling you, it's the only way to--"  
  
"What were you saying about your cousin?"  
  
They were almost back to the restaurant.  
  
"Hmm? Oh. I think he makes it to a laundromat about once a year. I might give the odd public blowjob now and again, but I'm not that adventurous. No way am I sleeping in his bedding again."  
  
"Did you call ahead? Perhaps National Laundry Day was last week."  
  
"I'm not joking."  
  
"No, I believe you. He sounds like someone I know. Still--"  
  
Damn. They were back.  
  
"--what's better? His bedding or a blanket that you know has grass and sweat and ... stuff on it?"  
  
"Did you get lube on my favorite blanket?"  
  
Ryousuke smiled enigmatically.  
  
"You should know better than to use your favorite like that." He unfastened his seat belt.  
  
"It wasn't my favorite before. Listen, Ryousuke, I--"  
  
Ryousuke leaned over the gearshift and kissed him briefly.  
  
"We'll talk again, Sudou. So don't say anything now."  
  
"I... This was--"  
  
"Don't make me tell you to hush." Ryousuke stroked his cheek. "You know how to contact me. We'll talk about what this was later, EvoKing."  
  
"Fine. Later."  
  
Ryousuke got out of the car. Kyouichi watched him unlock his FC. At least the abrupt ending to the evening had kept him from saying something stupid. Ryousuke had seemed to sense that he needed that.  
  
Kyouichi waited until Ryousuke pulled out of the lot before heading towards his cousin's. It was good to know that he and Doc were still on the same wavelength.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
  
Keisuke woke up, stretched and yawned, and reached under his bed for a T-shirt. He wrinkled his nose as he pulled it over his head. It was almost time to bribe Tsugumi to do some laundry. She criticized and complained, but always took the opportunity to augment her allowance. He sniffed the shirt again and decided not to wear it.  
  
He wandered down the hall to the bathroom. There was no horrified gasp from Tsugumi upon seeing him in his boxers, so he figured it was pretty late.  
  
There was something he was forgetting. Surely it couldn't be too important.  
  
Brushing his teeth, he noticed a bruise on his neck. Those drives with Hitomi were getting better all the time. He'd been out with her so late, he hadn't even showered last night. He might as well do it now.  
  
He shucked off his boxers, opened the shower door, and stepped on something that squelched under foot.  
  
"Eeew! Get it off!" He hopped back on one foot, trying to kick the cold, wet, clinging thing off his left foot. Then he blinked.  
  
"Oh, it's just a pair of pants."  
  
_A pair of pants?_  
  
A soaking wet pair of his compulsively neat brother's pants lying in a heap in the shower?  
  
"Aniki!"  
  
He knew he'd been forgetting something. Something was terribly wrong with Aniki. He rushed to his brother's room, wrapping a towel around his waist.  
  
"Oi, Aniki!" He pushed open the door.  
  
_Damn, I really need to learn to knock._  
  
Aniki must have had an unusually restless night. He was asleep, sheet tangled around his legs, sweater bunched around his waist, bare ass showing.  
  
Keisuke averted his eyes, grabbed the blanket that was laying half on the floor, and yanked it up over his brother.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed. He should let him sleep, but he was worried. When he was worried, he always turned to his brother for help. What was he supposed to do when he was actually worried about him? Aniki never slept so late, Aniki never abused his wardrobe, and Aniki never slept naked--and his first fleeting thought upon seeing him like this would probably scar him for life. He was not supposed to think that his brother had a cute butt, nicer than Hitomi's even.  
  
_Shit! Stop thinking that!_  
  
"Aniki, wake up!" He shook his brother's shoulder, assuring himself that he did not sound panicked.  


* * *

  
**Disclaimer:**  
initial D is © Shigeno Shuichi, Kodansha, to'max, OB Kikaku. These characters do not belong to inky.  
  
**Last Revised:** 3 Feb 2003 


End file.
